Mind controlled
by RobinB01
Summary: How does Tim keep getting into these situations... Find out when he's kidnaped by none other than dun du. Dun Superboy?


Tim, finally able to get away from all of the prodding and babying of his teammates, made his way toward the hallway to the bedrooms of Mount Justice when suddenly, he was pulled into Superboy's room with unexpected force. "whoa! What th-" he was cut off by Superboy, who put his hand over Tim's mouth stopping him from speaking any further. With closer examination he looked as though he were in a trance, with his glazed over eyes and face devoid of all emotion, sure Superboy was monotone at best, but never emotionless.

As the rest of Young Justice were about to pass by Superboy's room Tim let out a muffled whimper, in which only Superboy and Superman could possibly hear. However Miss Martian heard him via her telekinetic ability, 'Megan I-I need help, Superboy, there's something wrong with him. I'm in his room, but I'm afraid if you come in something bad will h-happen. Use the mind link to tell everyone then contact Batman, wait until everyone has gotten a distance from the rooms. Superboy will be able to sense if the teams heart rate spikes, hurry p-please.'

Megan was beginning to worry about Robin, but none the less did as he requested. When the team was a good couple of feet away from the rooms she mind linked everyone excluding Superboy and Robin, 'Robin is being held captive by Superboy who is seemingly under some sort of trance, he said not to make a move and to contact Batman.' she thought hesitantly. Wally looked at Megan for a second before thinking 'WHAT!' Kaldur added 'yes, I am also concerned. Are you sure it would be wise to not assist?' Megan sighed sheepishly 'that's what he said to do.'

The team looked hesitantly at one another before carrying out the plan as the Boy Wonder instructed, Artemis and Wally went into the entertainment room and started an argument to make it seem as if nothing was wrong, Megan went into the kitchen and started cooking nervously and Kaldur went to notify Batman of the situation.

Kaldur's POV

I went to the computer room of the cave and motioned to call Batman to notify him of our current predicament, when I reached him he wasn't in a very acquainting mood. "what do you want Kaldur, I'm kind of busy at the moment." "I am sorry to have bothered you, however we have a dire situation here at the cave. Superboy's mind has seemingly been... Compromised and has Robin captive." Batman's glare intensified. "and why haven't yo-" I cut him off then continued. "Robin instructed us not to act, due to the fact he did not know how Conner would react. He then directed us to contact you."

No one's POV

Batman scowled, then cut the connection. Kaldur headed back towards the entertainment room where the remaining members of Young Justice were occupying. Batman walked in a few moments later while the computer announced his arrival,

'Recognized, Batman, 02'

He walked in glaring at the team, then proceeded to relay the plan. "you will act as if nothing is wrong, I will be in the briefing room relaying a false mission, while Kaldur goes to notify Superboy that I'm giving a mission. Understood?" everyone nodded then as Kaldur went to relay the message to Superboy, the rest of the team followed Batman into the briefing room.

Kaldur came up to Superboy's door and knocked on it a couple of times, after no answer he proceded to say "Batman is assigning us a mission, we are to be expected in the briefing room this moment." with that Kaldur turned to walk away only to notice the unlatching of a door and Superboy pushing passed Aqualad heading towards the briefing room.

As Batman waited for Conner and Aqualad to enter the room to begin the mission relay he calmly gestured to where Robin would be standing and asked " where's Robin." in more of a statement then a question. Everyone except Superboy, who looked deadpan and stared ahead, shrugged. Batman then shot Miss Martian a glare signaling her to set up a mind link, 'locate Robin's mind' she concentrated on finding the little bird's mind while trying to look normal in front of the rest of the team.

'I can't, I know where he is, but, his mind is suppressed, he might be unconcious." she thought worriedly. Batman had sent them on a useless mission to check out an abandoned warehouse somewhere in Gotham City, he'd said to drag it out as long as possible, to give him enough time to find Robin with the help of J'onn.

Batman followed J'onn through the mountain looking for Robin, "he's... He's not in the mountain." Batman glared his 'then where the hell is he' DaddyBats glare. "he's... In the second to last abandoned warehouse on the end of the east side of... Gotham Harbor." Batman's eye slits widened slightly behind his cowl, "Batman to Aqualad, Robin is in the second to last abondoned warehouse at the end of Gotham Harbor."

The entire Young Justice team, excluding Robin, was at the building where Batman had said Robin was being held captive. Kaldur signaled Artemis to scope the area, kid flash to find an opening, and Megan to go into camo mode and look into one of the windows for Robin. Megan flew up to the window and gasped at what she saw, she saw Robin chained to a wall, his gloves boots and utility belt on a table not too far from the Boy Wonder. However the belt seemed busted, and the thugs surrounding him were giving off very feelings that Megan found spine chilling, they needed to get in there and fast.

Wally and Artemis came back at the same time saying the coast was clear and that he'd found a way in. The team stealthily made there way into the building only to have Superboy jump down and land in front of the thugs, who oddly enough didn't seem scared or even phased by his sudden appearance. Then out of the shadows came the Scarecrow, he stepped closer to the Boy wonder then motioned to Conner. With that Conner went over to Robin, and KF lost it, Wally ran around the thugs with super speed and knocked them out one by one,he then proceeded to attack the Scarecrow only to be thrown out of the way by Superboy.

The team sprang into action and were now faced with a now angry Conner,who was now throwing things at his teammates. As Conner was keeping his friends busy, Harley Quinn entered the room as Scarecrow was injecting Robin with what seemed like fear gas. After that was done Robin was unchained, still unconcious, and given to Harley who took him out the back door where they assumed joker had been waiting.

Megan sent a distress call via mind link to her uncle, 'J'onn we need help, Robin was injected with some weird gas, and given to some woman dressed like a jester. And Superboy's mind is jumbled up, I can't get inside to help, but he's lost I can feel it and he's trying really hard to get out. I think you need to send Superman." then the link disconnected, Megan had been knocked out.

J'onn turned to Batman and relayed what had just occurred, Batman scowled then motioned to J'onn to inform Superman. As he headed off to the one and only place he knew Robin would be taken by the Joker.

Robin woke up dazed and confused, he looked around at his surroundings to notice he was surrounded by joke shop pranks and novelty items. "hey Mistah J, the little birds woke up, now we can play." 'Harley' Robin thought, that means, "that's right toots, so birdie boy what do you think, torcher now talk later, or talk now torcher later." he said with his head splittingly creepy cackle.

Robin remained quiet "so I guess I'll take that as torcher now talk later, that's good, you know your my favorite bird boy, so much fun. Hehehehe!" Joker and Harley left the room, most likely going to get things to torcher him with, and Robin turned on his bat communicator the best he could with bound wrists. "Robin to B-batman, I'm at the old abandoned joke shop in Gotham, Joker is going to torcher me for information on you. I-I just w-wanted to let you know th-that I-I... Buzzzzzz"

"hellooooo bird boy, look at all the fun things you get to do with Mistah J when he gets back. I'm sooooo jealous." the jester teased. Robin shot her a Bat glare, and shuddered slightly, " geez kid, you sure can follow in the bats footsteps, that's spine chilling." the Joker said walking in with a, 'wait a minute, that's not, no, no way. I'm imagining it, that's not what he's holding.' Robin shut his eyes tightly, the Joker was holding a crowbar, "awww is the little birdie afraid of mr. Crowbar? Huh? Well, we're just gonna have to get you better acquainted."

The Joker hit Robin across the face, then in the arm and then in the ribs. He bit his lip, he wouldn't give the Joker the satisfaction of a scream, only the occasional pained whimper escaped the Boy Wonder's lips. He deffinatly had broken ribs, a broken hand and he couldn't open his right eye. "ok Boy Blunder, we're gonna talk now." the Joker crouched down next to Robin then continued. "so bird boy what exactly is behind the big bad bats mask thingy, huh, I gotta know." Robin went to make a snark comment but he couldn't talk, he could feel his broken ribs resting against his lungs. The Joker bent down trying to hear what Robin was going to say, "what, what was that, I think you have a collapsed lung." then Robin spit blood onto the floor where Joker was standing and wrote 'Batman is gonna kick your asses.'

Joker stood up with an unamused look on his face, all Robin could muster was "what's that matter Joker, you don't look mused, not mused at all, Hehehehe." then Joker kicked him in the side sending a flare of pain to his broken ribs, then Joker laughed "yup your good, fun, yes oh how I wish the bat was here to watch me finish you off." Batman then burst through the skylight and landed on Harley, knocking her out then faced the Joker with a low almost in audible growl.

"hiya Batsy, nice of you to drop on by." Batman's gaze drifted over to Robin, he grabbed Joker by the front of his suit and started beating him senseless. The Joker fell unconcious and Batman went to asses Robin. "nice... Timing... Batman... How are... You... Doing?" Batman looked at Tim sadly, then proceeded to call the league. "Batman to League, I need medical assistance, Robin is injured..." "Superman to Batman what-" Robin went into a coughing fit and blood ran down from the corner of his mouth. "NOW CLARK! HE'S INTERNALLY BLEEDING!" With that the flash was there in a heart beat, and they were beamed into watchtower.

Tim was laid on the bed in the watchtower infirmary hooked up to I.V's, a heart monitor and a breathing tube in his nose. Bruce was sitting at the edge of his bed, Tim slowly opened his eyes and looked over to see a sleeping Bruce at the end of his bed, he moved to take off the breathing tube when Bruce's hand stopped him. "uh, morning Bruce." "hey Tim." Bruce then pulled Tim into a hug. "don't ever scare me like that again." Tim replied "no promises." then smiled.

Review plz : )


End file.
